


Skąd są koty nie wiadomo, Spock jest z Wolkana, a ludzie są z Ziemi, oczywiście

by Katbelle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bromance, Cats, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Family, Friendship, Gen, Polski | Polish, Spaceships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To wszystko jest winą Jima, jak zwykle. Bones zajmuje się niechcianym kociątkiem, a Scotty uparcie twierdzi, że obserwując futrzane zwierzątko Bones być może dowie się, jak wychować sobie Spocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skąd są koty nie wiadomo, Spock jest z Wolkana, a ludzie są z Ziemi, oczywiście

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane do prompta, którym było słowo "kotek".

**Skąd są koty nie wiadomo, Spock jest z Wolkana, a ludzie są z Ziemi, oczywiście**

Szara kulka miauknęła żałośnie i z irytacją pacnęła łapą w lampę, która zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, gotowa spaść. McCoy przytrzymał ją ręką i rzucił pełne złości spojrzenie gościom. Ani Jim, ani kot nie zareagowali.

— Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć? — zwrócił się do przyjaciela, zezując jednocześnie na kota, który z biurka przeniósł się teraz na najniższą półkę i strącał po kolei wszystkie zdjęcia. Pięknie.

— Znaleźliśmy go na Talos III. Jedyna forma życia odbierana przez czujniki — zaczął opowiadać Jim, ignorując fakt, że owa forma życia demolowała właśnie utrzymany w idealnym porządku gabinet głównego oficera medycznego. — Był tam sam, w opuszczonym mieście, pełnym zwłok ludzi, których zabiła zaraza.

Na słowo „zaraza” McCoy spojrzał wreszcie na przyjaciela. (Kot w tym czasie zaczął drapać encyklopedię oriońskiej biologii.) Tym razem lekarz nie zszedł na powierzchnię planety wraz z ekipą — ktoś musiał zostać i przypilnować rannego podczas ostatniej misji Sulu — a z doświadczenia wiedział, że raport Kirka gotowy będzie dopiero za kilka tygodni, długo po wyznaczonym, przepisowym terminie. Bones nic więc nie wiedział o odkryciach na dole. Nic nie wiedział o zarazie i o znalezionym kotku czy o planie zabrania go na statek. Gdyby wiedział, plan pozostałby planem — bo naprawdę, co za idiota zabiera zwierzątko z w większości opuszczonej planety, której część mieszkańców została zabita przez zarazę, jak się okazuje? — jednak nie wiedział, nie było go z nimi, więc funkcja zdrowego rozsądku Jima przechodziła na Spocka. Gdzie był ten szpiczastouchy sukinsyn, gdy wszechświat naprawdę go potrzebował? 

— Całkowicie, zupełnie sam. — _Och tak, Jim, rozumiem. I pomyślmy, czy z jego samotnością nie miał nic wspólnego śmiertelny wirus?_ — Nie mogłem go zostawić.

— A Spock nie uważał tego za niebezpieczne? — spytał McCoy, modląc się jednocześnie, by okazało się, że Wolkanin nie miał nic wspólnego z przytarganiem kota na pokład. Inaczej pozostawienie go sam na sam z Jimem już nigdy nie będzie bezpieczną opcją. Kirk się zamyślił. (Kot strącił z wyższej półki flakonik olejku z czegoś, czego nazwy McCoy nie mógł zapamiętać, a co było denobulańską wersją kaktusa.)

— Na początku protestował — _Bogu dzięki_ , pomyślał Bones — ale ustąpił, gdy wraz z Chapel udało mu się ustalić, że wirus w żaden sposób nie działa na zwierzęta.

Bones powstrzymał się przed uderzeniem głową w biurko. Spock i Chapel, cudownie. Spock może i posiadał niezwykłą wiedzę na wiele różnych tematów, ale nie był lekarzem. Christine z kolei była świetnym medykiem, ale tak zakochanym w komandorze, że przytaknęłaby wszystkiemu, co by powiedział, bez względu na to, co by to nie było. Spock i Chapel. McCoy zanotował w pamięci, by przebadać kota pod kątem wszystkim znanych mu chorób. Lekarz nie dawał tej dwójce, w szczególności razem, za grosz zaufania.

— Czego dokładnie ty ode mnie chcesz? — zadał Bones pytanie, które nurtowało go odkąd Jim wszedł do jego gabinetu i położył szarą kulkę na biurku. Kirk potarł ręką kark. Cokolwiek chciał, nie będzie się to podobać lekarzowi.

— Chciałbym, żebyś zaopiekował się kotem.

Bum.

— Na litość boską, Jim — wybuchnął McCoy, wymachując rękoma — jestem lekarzem, nie członkiem towarzystwa opieki nad zwierzętami!

— Tylko do momentu, gdy nie wrócimy do San Francisco…

— … co może trwać tygodniami…

— … sam bym to zrobił, ale wiesz, że moje kwatery to nie najlepsze miejsce…

— … bo masz taki syf, że nie możesz znaleźć łóżka…

— … później możesz go dać w prezencie córce, gdy ją zobaczysz. — McCoy umilkł. Tutaj Jim miał rację, mógł coś takiego zrobić. Joanna od dawna jęczała o zwierzątko plus kot wkurzyłby Jocelyn. Same pozytywy. — Nie każ mi z tego robić polecenia służbowego — dodał cicho Jim.

— Zgoda — mruknął niechętnie Bones. Jim wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i odwrócił się, by wyjść. Pogłaskał jeszcze kota — który porzucił półki na rzecz inspekcji dywanu — i już go nie było. McCoy westchnął.

— Będziesz wkurzający i wredny, i przerażająco uroczy, i będę musiał z tobą mieszkać, tak? — Kot miauknął. Bones wziął to za „tak”. — Więc musisz mieć odpowiednie imię.

Kotek wskoczył z powrotem na biurko, gdzie usiadł przed lekarzem i z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę. 

— Jimmy — powiedział Bones, oczami wyobraźni widząc oburzoną minę Kirka. — Podoba ci się?

— Miau — potwierdził Jimmy z powagą.

***

Kotek był wkurzający i wredny i owszem, McCoy musiał z nim mieszkać. W pewien sposób przypominało to dzielenie pokoju w Akademii z Jimem, z tą różnicą, że Kirk nie wchodził do jego butów, nie niszczył jego rzeczy (z reguły, poza kilkoma wyjątkami) i nie lizał jego książek. Po tygodniu dzielenia kwater z Jimmy’m — oraz po trzech nieudanych próbach wyrzucenia go z nich i zmuszenia do spania w ambulatorium — Bones miał serdecznie dosyć.

— Już wolałem mieszkać z Kirkiem — jęczał któregoś wieczoru w szklankę burbonu. Scotty kiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i systematycznie mu trunku dolewał. — Przysięgam, nawet mieszkanie z moją żoną, a była wredną zdzirą, było lepsze niż z tym kotem.

— Powiedz to kapitanowi — wymamrotał Scotty, u którego alkohol tylko wzmocnił szkocki akcent. — Oddaj mu kota i powiedz, że masz dość.

Bones prychnął.

— Tylko po to, by rozkazał mi zajmować się futrzakiem, a nie _poprosił_. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. — Nie, dzięki. Jakoś spróbuję z nim wytrzymać, nie zabijając ani jego, ani siebie w trakcie.

Przyniesiony przez Bonesa burbon się skończył. Scotty przeprosił na chwilę towarzysza, wstał od stołu i podszedł do stojącej nieopodal szafki, skąd wyciągnął butelkę szkockiej. Pełną butelkę szkockiej.

— Popatrz na to z drugiej strony — poradził Szkot, wracając do stolika i stawiając na nim butelkę. _Jakiej drugiej strony?_ , zamierzał zapytać się lekarz, ale doszedł do wniosku, że byłoby to odrobinę zbyt wredne. A to był taki miły wieczór. 

— Ty nie przepadasz za komandorem, prawda? — spytał Scotty, nalewając szkockiej do szklanek.

McCoy pokręcił głową, choć „nie przepadasz” było drobnym niedopowiedzeniem. O wiele bliższe prawdy było „wzajemnie się nie znosimy i robimy wszystko, by uprzykrzyć sobie życie”. (Ciekawe. Może tak naprawdę bonusowa adopcja kotka nie była kolejnym genialnym pomysłem Jima?)

— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytał lekarz. Scotty wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiesz — zaczął, stukając swoją szklanką w tę McCoya. — Wolkanie. Koty.

Uniósł znacząco brwi, jakby oczekiwał, że Bones załapie. Bones był trochę zbyt wstawiony, by cokolwiek załapać, ale niewystarczająco, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że jest coś, co załapać powinien. Lekarz pokręcił głową. 

— Wolkanie wywodzą się od tego kotopodobnego czegoś, nie? Więc może gdybyś poobserwował kota, dowiedziałbyś się, jak wytresować sobie Spocka.

Na twarzy Bonesa pojawił się uśmiech, który nie miał nic wspólnego z wypitą szkocką. Mężczyzna zawsze wiedział, że musiały być powody, dla których Scotty nazywany był jednym z najbardziej błyskotliwych oficerów Floty — co przyznawał, choć niechętnie, nawet Jonathan Archer — i teraz Szkot udowadniał, że jakie by one nie były, musiały być prawdziwe.

— Jesteś geniuszem — oświadczył lekarz i Scotty położył dłoń na piersi.

— Wiem o tym — powiedział inżynier i ponownie sięgnął po butelkę. Teraz była już tylko w połowie pełna.

***

Pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej Bones był pewien na temat Jimmy’ego był fakt, że kot bywa przyjaźnie nastawiony. Okazjonalnie. Czasami, czasami przychodził i dawał się głaskać, jednak gdy to lekarz do niego podchodził i próbował podrapać, kot zaczynał syczeć. McCoy szybko się nauczył, że to Jimmy’ego widzimisię, nie jego własne, decydowało o pokojowej bądź nie koegzystencji.

— Cholerny kot — zaklął McCoy, obwiązując bandażem podrapaną przez Jimmy’ego rękę. Kot zamiauczał głośno i wszedł do stojącej obok łóżka szafki. McCoy uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją — już wkrótce ulubiona kryjówka kotka przestanie istnieć, gdy tylko kilku chłopaków w czerwonych swetrach — nazwisk większości lekarz nie znał — przeniesie szafkę do ambulatorium.

— Wrócę po obiedzie — powiedział na głos, zanim zdrowy rozsądek nie przypomniał mu, że informowanie o tym kota nie ma sensu. 

Jimmy zamiauczał coś w odpowiedzi, ale szafki nie opuścił. McCoy uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyszedł z kwater, kierując się na mostek. Po drodze minął zapłakaną Chapel i nieudolnie próbującą ją pocieszyć Janice Rand. Skinął głową obydwu kobietom i wsiadł do windy, która zawiozła go piętro niżej. Już w wejściu na mostek lekarza uderzył niezwykły chłód — choć czysto metaforyczny, gdyż ze względu na wolkańską część załogi, sztuk jedna, na statku musiała być utrzymana odpowiednia wyższa temperatura. Atmosfera dawno nie była taka napięta; ostatni tego typu milczący, zimny epizod wydarzył się zanim wzajemne stosunki kapitana i pierwszego oficera nie przybrały cywilizowanej formy.

— Dzień dobry — powitał załogę McCoy. Kilka osób odburknęło podobne powitania. Lekarz podszedł do kapitańskiego krzesła. Siedzący w nim Jim miał zaciśniętą szczękę i pięści i wysilał się, by nie spojrzeć na stanowisko naukowe. Ach, żegnaj cywilizacjo.

— Co się stało? — spytał Kirk, zerkając na obandażowaną dłoń Bonesa. Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco zdrową ręką.

— Małe nieporozumienie z Jimmy’m — powiedział. Jego oświadczenie wywołało konsternację: Sulu i Chekov momentalnie się odwrócili i spoglądali teraz z ciekawością to na niego, to na Jima, Uhura uniosła pytająco brwi, a Kirk zamrugał zdezorientowany. Spock nie zareagował. 

— Nazwałem kota Jim — wyjaśnił szybko lekarz. Rozległo się kilka śmiechów, ale wszystkie ucichły pod ostrym spojrzeniem Jima. Najwyraźniej on nie widział w całej sytuacji nic zabawnego. Następnie Kirk przeniósł wzrok na Bonesa. Jego oczy wyraźnie mówiły „jeszcze się policzymy”. Jasne, Jim.

— A co się stało tu? — spytał lekarz, efektywnie odwracając uwagę kapitana od sprawy z kotem. Jim westchnął.

— Spock — powiedział, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. 

Po prawdzie wyjaśniało dużo — Bones był pewien, że Spock miał dużo wspólnego z płaczącą Chapel — ale wciąż niewystarczająco. McCoy uniósł brwi w geście oczekiwania. Jim potarł dłonią twarz. 

— Spock najwyraźniej postanowił dzisiaj nie być miły. A wiesz, że on jest wredny w najwredniejszy możliwy sposób; chłodna logika i cytowanie regulaminu są gorsze niż najgorsze pijackie obelgi.

— Auć — mruknął Bones. — Czyli Chapel…

— … dostało się za nieprzepisowo krótką spódnicę — dokończył Jim. — Jakby to miało znaczenie…

— To ma znaczenie — wtrącił Spock, nawet się nie odwracając; miał słuch jak kot. — Inaczej nie byłoby to ujęte w przepisach Floty.

— _Jakby to miało znaczenie_ — powtórzył z naciskiem Jim, całkowicie ignorując wypowiedź podwładnego — skoro nikt i tak nie zwraca na to uwagi. Plus Christine robi to tylko po to, by zainteresować sobą pana Spocka — Jim rzucił Wolkaninowi pełne oburzenia spojrzenie — który najwyraźniej gubi się we wszystkich niuansach ludzkich zachowań.

— Może i się gubi — Spock odwrócił się w stronę Jima i Bones zobaczył jego gniewnie zmarszczone brwi — ale doskonale potrafi odnaleźć się w sytuacjach ważnych dla przyszłości Federacji, _kapitanie_.

Wolkanin obrócił się i ponownie zapatrzył w ekran monitora. Jim zrobił za jego plecami głupią minę, po czym zwrócił się do Bonesa:

— Widzisz? On bywa miły. Okazjonalnie.

Scotty, należy ci się porządna, duża butelka z okazji… cóż, najbliższej wolnej okazji.

***

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Bonesa — choć temu uczuciu towarzyszyła też duża doza _o–mój–Boże!_ szczęścia — kot nie rozpaczał po stracie szafki, a po prostu poszedł za szafką. Kilka prób nakłonienia go do życia w ambulatorium — między innymi przez przetrzymywanie tam Sulu, którego Jimmy lubił chyba najbardziej z całej załogi — spełzło na niczym. I kiedy wreszcie Bones przyzwyczaił się do obecności współlokatora, ów lokator się wyniósł. Szkoda słów.

— Jakim cudem nakłoniłeś go zmiany miejsca zamieszkania? — spytał Jim, patrząc na śpiącego spokojnie na dolnej półce kota.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł szczerze Bones. — Sądziłem, że nie chce się wynieść z moich kwater, bo lubi ze mną mieszkać.

Jim parsknął śmiechem, klepnął Bonesa w ramię i wskazał kciukiem na drzwi. Mężczyźni wyszli z ambulatorium i skierowali się do jadalni. Tam Kirk nałożył sobie stek (najmniej podejrzanie wyglądająca ryba wylądowała na talerzu McCoya), po czym wraz z tacą przemanewrował przez pół pokoju, by w końcu usiąść obok Spocka. Bones niechętnie podążył za nim.

— Coś ciekawego? — spytał wesoło Jim, a lekarz dostrzegł, że jego przyjaciel stara się nie patrzeć na w większości zieloną zawartość talerza Wolkanina. 

— Raczej nie, kapitanie — odparł spokojnie Spock, robiąc nieco miejsca dla pozostałych mężczyzn. Jim bezceremonialnie rozłożył się na połowie stołu.

— Pamiętacie Johna Mitchella? — McCoy przytaknął. Pamiętał doskonale. John był jednym z młodszych i lepszych kapitanów Floty i jeszcze za czasów Akademii kadet Kirk uwielbiał z nim pić. — Chcą rozbić jego drużynę marzeń — poinformował Kirk, nabijając imponujących rozmiarów kawałek steku na widelec.

— Co? — spytał ze zdziwieniem McCoy, z wrażenia opuszczając sztućce. Musiał się przesłyszeć. Nie było powodu, dla którego dowództwo mogłoby chcieć podzielić załogę Mitchella — załogę idealną, notabene, zgraną, złożoną z wieloletnich przyjaciół, gotową oddać za siebie życie. — Dlaczego?

— Admirał Chandra — Kirk skrzywił się na dźwięk nazwiska — uznał, że wśród załogi Mitchella panują zbyt przyjacielskie, a za mało profesjonalne stosunki. Dlatego dał mu wybór: albo jego statek, albo jego ludzie.

— I John wybrał _Marigold_? — zdziwił się McCoy. Jim zaprzeczył.

— Jasne, że nie. Wybrał załogę. Pike i Archer robią teraz wszystko, by mógł też zatrzymać statek. — Jim pokręcił głową. — Ale to jest straszne. Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której musiałbym wybierać pomiędzy wami a _Enterprise_.

— Wybór byłby prosty — odezwał się nagle Spock. Odłożył sztućce na talerz i schludnie je poukładał; dopiero wtedy spojrzał na towarzyszy. — Oficer Floty ma obowiązki wobec przełożonych i statku, nie całej załogi.

Bones był dumny, że Jim powstrzymał się przed wytrzeszczeniem oczu.

— Tak, dla ciebie to takie proste — zakpił lekarz, patrząc prosto na komandora. — Jako emocjonalna kaleka jesteś niezdolny do przywiązania się do czegokolwiek, co ma puls.

Bones gwałtownie odsunął krzesło i wstał, przeszedł przez całe pomieszczenie i wyszedł z jadalni. Skierował się do ambulatorium, gdzie wpadł jak burza; otworzył drzwi tak gwałtownie, że Chapel podskoczyła.

— Jimmy, idziemy — zawołał, oczekując, że poirytowany przerwaniem drzemki kociak potulnie wyjdzie z szafki, zamiauczy coś i podrepcze za nim. Kociak się jednak nie pojawił. — Jimmy!

— Niech pan nie krzyczy — fuknęła na niego pielęgniarka. — To kot, i tak nie przyjdzie.

— Nie?

Chapel pokręciła głową.

— Taka już natura kotów — wyjaśniła — że przywiązują się do miejsc, nie ludzi.

***

Dalsze obserwacje zachowań kota i Spocka zdawały się potwierdzać przypuszczenia Scotty’ego — Bonesowi wydawało się, że zauważa coraz więcej podobieństw, choć może mu się tylko wydawało. Nie ograniczały się one jedynie do zapierających dech w piersiach umiejętności towarzyskich obydwu obserwowanych, nie; teraz McCoy był pewien, że jego kot jest takim samym cholernie upartym indywidualistą, co Spock. Wiedział też, że żadnego z nich nie powinno się prowokować, bo to się na pewno źle skończy (no dobra, na własnej skórze przekonał się tylko, że nie należy irytować Jimmy’ego, ale _widział_ , co zaszło wtedy na mostku, a legendy o wolkańskiej sile były… cóż, legendarne) oraz że obydwaj zaskakująco często się myją (choć ta informacja wcale nie uczyniła życia lekarza lepszym). To ostatnie z kolei spowodowało zupełnie inne odkrycie, które — odpowiednio użyte, co podpowiedział uczynnie Scotty — mogłoby stanowić świetne narzędzie tresury.

Zarówno Wolkanie jak i koty nie przepadają za wodą.

***

— Cholerny, _cholerny kot_. — McCoy rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie kotu, który z obrażoną miną siedział na jednym z łóżek w ambulatorium. — Upaprał się czymś w maszynowni, wrócił śmierdzący i co, oczekiwał, że pozwolę mu się kręcić w sterylnym otoczeniu?

— Niech pan się nie rusza — poprosiła Chapel, próbując obandażować lekarzowi rękę, którą ten aktualnie wskazywał na kota. Bones westchnął i położył dłoń z powrotem na stoliku. — Co właściwie pan próbował zrobić?

— Wykąpać go.

Pielęgniarka przewróciła oczyma.

— Koty nie lubią wody — zauważyła tonem łagodnej reprymendy.

— Zauważyłem.

Chapel zawiązała bandaż. McCoy był pewien, że pielęgniarka miała wielką ochotę zakończyć wiązanie dziewczęcą kokardką, ale ciężko wypracowany profesjonalizm jej na to nie pozwolił. Bogu dzięki, jego młodzi podwładni zaczynali być wreszcie prawdziwie przydatni. _Dzieci tak szybko dorastają_ , pomyślał Bones nie bez cienia goryczy i spojrzał na kota. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa nogę w San Francisco postawi dopiero za tydzień.

— Gotowe — powiedziała z uśmiechem Christine i poklepała swoje rękodzieło. McCoy syknął.  
— Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i skierował się do wyjścia z ambulatorium. Przystanął na chwilę przy drzwiach i obejrzał się za siebie; Jimmy zeskoczył z łóżka i przybiegł do niego, stanął przy nodze lekarza, otarł się o nią i poczekał, aż McCoy otworzy drzwi. Kociak wyszedł z ambulatorium z lekarzem, ale nie podreptał za nim na mostek. To Bones uważał za swój prywatny sukces i zapowiedź następnych — czegoś tego kota udało mu się nauczyć.

— Co znowu? — spytał Jim, gdy lekarz stanął za jego krzesłem.

— Próbowałem wykąpać kota. — Jim parsknął śmiechem. Bones zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. — Co?

— Koty nie lubią wody — wyjaśnił Kirk, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Lekarz wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.

— Czy wy wszyscy nie moglibyście mi udzielać genialnych rad _zanim_ popełnię kolejny błąd wychowawczy i zostanę za to srodze ukarany?

Jim udał, że się zastanawia. Dla lepszego efektu zaczął nawet stukać palcem w brodę, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz głębokiego zamyślenia.

— Nie.

McCoy pokręcił głową. Czym takim zawinił w poprzednim życiu, że w tym został skazany na Jima Kirka? To na pewno musiała być jakiejś pierwszej klasy zbrodnia.

— Kapitanie.

Bones i Kirk się odwrócili. Na mostek wszedł Spock, ze swoją typową, pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu miną. Mimo to McCoy odnosił wrażenie, że Wolkanin wygląda na naburmuszonego, choć nie był w stanie określić, skąd taka myśl się wzięła.

— Dobra. — Kirk obserwował Spocka do momentu, gdy komandor ulokował się przy swoim stanowisku. — A jego co ugryzło?

— Nic, kapitanie, gdyż na tym statku nie ma insektów, które…

Kirk machnął ręką i zwrócił się do Bonesa. Lekarz wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia, co było powodem kiepskiego humoru komandora. Bardziej interesował go fakt, że _miał rację_ i owszem, Spock był naburmuszony. Oznaczało to, że stawał się powoli biegły w rozczytywaniu Wolkanina, a była to umiejętność, która na pewno przyda się w przyszłości. Chyba że Jim zamierzał zrezygnować ze Spocka, a na to się niestety nie zanosiło.

— Chciałeś czegoś konkretnego?

McCoy zamrugał. Tak, po coś przyszedł do Jima, tylko…

— Bandaże — przypomniało mu się w końcu. — Kończą mi się bandaże i to jest bardzo zła wiadomość. — _W szczególności biorąc pod uwagę fakt, do czego większość zużyłem_. — Czy mógłbyś powiadomić najbliższy posterunek Floty, że do nich wpadniemy po parę paczek?

— Jasne.

Bones uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i klepnął przyjaciela — niepodrapaną ręką — w ramię. Skinął jeszcze Chekovowi i Sulu, którzy jak zwykle chichotali z Bóg wie czego, i opuścił mostek. Przy windzie natknął się na pogrążonych w dyskusji Uhurę i Scotty’ego. Intrygujące.

— Co ciekawego wybuchło? — zagaił lekarz, stając obok rozmawiającej pary. Uhura uśmiechnęła się lekko, natomiast inżynier wyszczerzył szeroko zęby.

— Nic nie wybuchło — wyjaśnił — ale generator soniczny wysiadł. Co oznacza, że dopóki go nie naprawię, mamy na statku jedynie klasyczny prysznic. Z _wodą_.

— Dobra. — Bones zmarszczył brwi. — Z czego więc tak się cieszycie?

— Nyota wyraziła zachwyt nad faktem, że choć raz w życiu będzie nam dane zobaczyć, jak komandor Spock radzi sobie z syndromem „mój dzień jest do chrzanu”.

— Wolkanie nie lubią wody — dopowiedziała Uhura widząc, że wyjaśnienie Scotty’ego niewiele lekarzowi wyjaśniło. Bones wytrzeszczył oczy. Szkot wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Śmialiśmy się, że woda może stanowić wspaniały materiał do szantażu na komandorze. Trzeba tylko uświadomić kapitana na ten temat.

Uhura pokręciła głową, częściowo w rozbawieniu, częściowo z politowaniem, po czym pożegnała obu mężczyzn i weszła na mostek. Bones zwrócił się do Scotty’ego:

— Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś geniuszem?

— Owszem. — Scotty wyprostował się dumnie. — Ale nigdy nie szkodzi mi o tym przypomnieć.

***

Najbliższa baza Floty, jak się okazało, była w San Francisco. Z jednej strony Bones był więc szczęśliwy, że tego tygodnia więcej bandaży nie było potrzebnych. Z drugiej strony… Wiele z tych rzeczy było bezcennych, nawet jeśli tylko dla niego.

— Nienawidzę tego kota — jęknął Bones. Chapel postawiła przed nim kubek parującej herbaty. — _Nienawidzę_.

— Kot to bardzo specyficzne stworzenie — stwierdziła filozoficznie pielęgniarka, spoglądając na śpiącego w szafce Jimmy’ego.

— Specyficzne jak cholera — burknął lekarz, zaglądając do kubka. Żałował, że nie spędzał wieczoru ze Scotty’m — herbata byłaby wtedy z dodatkiem czegoś mocniejszego.

— Pan po prostu nie umie się z nimi obchodzić.

McCoy przewrócił oczyma, biorąc do ręki kubek.

— Może i nie — odpowiedział. Wziąl łyka herbaty. Malinowa, mocno przesłodzona. Trochę jak sama Christine. — Ja chciałem go tylko trochę wytresować.

Chapel zakrztusiła się swoją herbatą.

— _Co_? — spytała z niedowierzaniem. Po kilku minutach tępego patrzenia się na przełożonego zdołała sformułować następne pytanie: — Co pan zrobił?

— Psiknąłem mu wodą w nos, gdy próbował wejść do mojego buta.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła z rezygnacją głową. Odstawiła kubek na stolik i przysunęła się bliżej McCoya. Znaczyło to, że ma coś bardzo ważnego i zapewne równie nieprzyjemnego do przekazania.

— Bardzo przykro mi to panu uświadomić — zaczęła Chapel grobowym głosem — ale kotów nie da się wytresować. Są na to zbyt niezależne.

Bonesowi opadła szczęka.

— Skąd wiesz? — spytał z lekką nutką desperacji w głosie. Nie, to musiał być kolejny kiepski żart znudzonej pielęgniarki. 

— Moja ciotka całe życie hodowała koty. — Christine spuściła wzrok, sięgnęła z powrotem po swój kubek i zaczęłam nim kręcić. — Wiem o nich to i owo.

„Niestety” pozostało niewypowiedziane, ale wisiało w powietrzu między nimi. McCoy smętnie spuścił głowę. _Niech cię szlag, Scotty_ , pomyślał. Kilka tygodni użerania się z wkurzającym kotem i obserwowania go najwyraźniej na nic się nie zdadzą. Wszystko, czego dowiedział się przez ten czas o Wolkanach — i Boże, połowy z tych rzeczy nigdy nawet _nie chciał_ wiedzieć — wszystko to były informacje, które teraz mógł tylko umieścić w książce „101 faktów o Wolkanach, które i tak ci się na nic nie przydadzą”. Najwyraźniej nie będzie mu dane wychować sobie tego zielonokrwistego hobgoblina na cokolwiek, z czym teoretycznie dałoby się współżyć przez najbliższe pięć lat.

— Ja naprawdę nienawidzę kotów — powtórzył Bones, choć tym razem miał na myśli nie tylko Jimmy’ego, ale i dyżurnego szpiczastouchego sukinsyna.

— Szkoda — westchnęła Chapel i spojrzała się na szafkę. Jimmy wciąż spokojnie spał.

***

Joanna urosła o pięć centymetrów, odkąd Bones ostatni raz ją widział. Miała już prawie wszystkie stałe zęby (wciąż brakowało górnych prawej trójki i lewej piątki). Jej blond włosy trochę pociemniały i były teraz ścięte niemal po męsku. Dziewczynka niezbyt przypominała małą córeczkę, którą Bones przytulał trzy dni przed pierwszą poważną misją z Jimem Kirkiem.

— Czasami nienawidzę tej pracy — zwierzył się Bones, gdy wraz z Jimem szli korytarzami statku. Przez większość czasu uważał pracę we Flocie, na _Enterprise_ , za jedną z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiły. Przychodziły jednak chwile — i były to najczęściej dni, kiedy spotykał się z Jo — gdy lekarz boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele go omija, gdy jest poza Ziemią. Nie widział już, jak jego córka po raz pierwszy poszła do szkoły. W tym tempie przegapi wszystkie ważne momenty w jej życiu.

— Wiem o tym — powiedział cicho Jim. Mężczyźni szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. — Joannie podobał się prezent? — zapytał w końcu Kirk, gdy cisza przestała być komfortowa. Bones się uśmiechnął.

— Tak — odparł. 

Joannie prezent bardzo się podobał; dziewczynka dosłownie piszczała ze szczęścia, gdy zobaczyła, trochę już wyrośniętego, kociaka. Jej radość była jeszcze większa, gdy dowiedziała się, że zwierzątko dostaje w komplecie z szafką z prawdziwego statku (Jimmy odmówił jej opuszczenia). Bones machnął ręką na stratę mebla; niech jego córka ma coś z faktu, że jej ojciec jest oficerem Floty, niech ma czym się chwalić przed koleżankami, choć raz. 

— Ona i Jimmy przypadli sobie do gustu.

Kirk również się uśmiechnął, ale uśmiech ten szybko zbladł, gdy doszli do drzwi jadalni.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie… — zaczął Kirk, ale Bones mu przerwał.

— Na litość boską, Jim, _tak_. Idź już, ja się zajmę twoją dziewczynką.

McCoy patrzył, jak Jim otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka, dołącza do zabawy. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, lekarz skierował się do swoich kwater. W środku otworzył prawie pusty barek — większość trunków oddał chodzącemu i zbierającemu różnorakie alkohole Scotty’emu — i wyciągnął ostałą się butelkę likieru czekoladowego. Cóż, burbon to nie był, ale musiało na dzisiaj wystarczyć. Jutro, jutro pójdzie do Scotty’ego i zażąda szybkiego odkupienia mu jego cennych zapasów. Dzisiaj może być to. Lekarz zamknął barek, zabrał butelkę i skierował się na mostek. Cała załoga poszła się bawić, ale ktoś musiał zostać i popilnować interesu, dla zasady. McCoy zgłosił się na ochotnika.

— Dobry wieczór, doktorze.

Bones podskoczył i niemal wypuścił butelkę z rąk.

— Spock? — spytał z niedowierzaniem. Wolkanin obrócił się na i spojrzał na McCoya. — Nie jesteś na przyjęciu urodzinowym Chekova?

— Najwyraźniej — odparł komandor.

— Dlaczego? — drążył uparcie lekarz.

— Wierzę, że mógłbym pana zapytać o to samo.

McCoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jestem w nastroju, a nie chcę psuć zabawy innym — wyjaśnił szybko i machnął wciąż trzymaną butelkę w stronę Wolkanina. — Twoja kolej.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Spock się wzdrygnął.

— Jakby to ujął kapitan, gubię się w niuansach ludzkich zachowań.

 _Nie ma pojęcia, na czym polegają urodziny_ , przełożył sobie McCoy i kiwnął głową. Postawił butelkę na biurku Uhury, po czym podszedł do szafki, gdzie Janice trzymała swój podręczny zestaw do parzenia kawy, i wyciągnął dwa kubki. Wrócił do biurka Uhury, postawił na nim kubki i nalał do nich likieru. Może to i mało gustowne, pić likier w kubku, ale nie chciało mu się wracać do kwater po szklanki. Jedno z naczyń McCoy podał Spockowi. Komandor spojrzał na nie podejrzliwie.

— To tylko likier — powiedział z irytacją Bones. — Szkoda to w ogóle nazywać alkoholem.  
Wolkanin przyjął oferowany kubek, ale na jego zawartość wciąż patrzył z niechęcią. Bones uniósł swój do góry.

— Za zdrowie Chekova — powiedział i napił się. 

Spock podążył za jego przykładem. Owszem, Bones wiedział, że Wolkanie trawią alkohol jak wodę — co było jedynym powodem, dla którego Spock mógłby pokonać Scotty’ego w konkursie na picie, gdyby tylko chciał — ale teraz dowiedział się czegoś równie ciekawego, znalazł swój sto drugi fakt. Kto by przypuszczał, że czekolada działa na Wolkanów tak samo, jak większe ilości procentów na przeciętnych ludzi? (I to _była_ informacja, która być może uczyni życie Bonesa lepszym.) 

— Naprawdę chciałeś tu siedzieć cały wieczór sam? — spytał zdziwiony McCoy jakiś czas później, całkowicie zapominając, że jego początkowe plany obejmowały dokładnie to samo.

— Nie chciałem — odparł Spock, nieco bardziej otwarty, ale tylko „nieco”, bo w końcu to był _likier czekoladowy_ , zawartość procentowa ani alkoholu, ani czekolady nie była duża. 

Bones kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową. Mimo całej listy podobieństw — która leżała zapomniana w szufladzie biurka lekarza — istniała też lista różnic, która miała szansę stać się nawet dłuższa. A na jej szczycie było coś, co McCoy znał aż za dobrze. Jimmy — oraz koty w ogóle, kolejna rzecz, która uświadomiła mu Christine — lubił samotność. Spock nauczył się ją znosić z godnością.

— Nie wybrałbym _Enterprise_ — powiedział nagle Spock i Bonesowi zajęło chwilę zrozumienie, o czym komandor mówi. Ach. _To_. Lekarz spojrzał na towarzysza. To jedno zdanie brzmiało tak szczerze i tak _ludzko_ , że mężczyzna nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Cieszę się — odparł McCoy. 

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że kąciki ust Spocka drgnęły w czymś przypominającym uśmiech, ale szybko uznał, że była to po prostu gra świateł. W sumie było to bez znaczenia. _Kotów nie znoszę_ , pomyślał Bones, dolewając likieru do obydwu kubków, _ale Spock jest nawet w porządku_. Mężczyzna podsunął Wolkaninowi jego kubek i tak, tym razem na pewno kąciki ust Spocka drgnęły. McCoy wyszczerzył zęby, gdy pewna myśl wypłynęła na wierzch jego świadomości. 

_Jim byłby z nas dumny._


End file.
